


Roses and Lilies

by Rosey Writes (ithefantasticfanatic), Veladryssa



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s era, Blood and Gore, Crime, Crime Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, I'm terrible with tags so I'll add more once I think of them, Murder, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/Rosey%20Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Veladryssa
Summary: She's been chasing him for five years. He's been chasing her for her entire life.





	1. Prologue

Itchy wool draped over her shoulders, numbness setting in as officers kept speaking to her. Nothing registered, nothing processed. Lily Eriksen was fifteen, staring at the bodies of her parents under yellowed sheets. The blackened crimson was already seeping through, and she knew the soil had to be impregnated with their blood by now. Officers thought she’d cracked. She didn’t shed a tear, staring into nothing. “Shell shock,” they called it, and that was probably true, but no one knew the hell she’d put up with for those eternal fifteen years of life. The abuses she’d suffered, broken bones and contusions, bruises and scratches. No one knew. At least, if they did know, most often went with the ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ philosophy and went about their business. 

 

She wasn’t sure how it happened, just that she’d been startled awake by the china crashing to the floor, wooden furniture breaking as it was overturned, and the screaming. Her mother’s screams. Not once did Lily hear her father. She wouldn’t, as he was killed first, according to detectives still processing the scene. Cause of death? His jugular had been torn out, and by something small, but what? The next was her mother, terrified and dragging her husband’s body outside, her throat hoarse from screaming, leaving her unable to call for help. Stripes of red like garish paint streaked through their one story home, out onto the lawn where her father bled out completely, and was also the scene of her mother’s death. Eyes cut from her skull, throat open in an insidious smile, her blood soon permeated the soil just as her father’s had. 

 

But where was she? Of course, it was the most common question. From officers, the detectives, medical attendees, all of them. Initial instinct had Lily locking herself in her bedroom as she heard the footsteps of her parents’ killer stalking through the house. Clutching a teddy bear with a rose sewn into its hands, knees to her chest, she heard something… no, some _ one _ , brushing against her bedroom door, humming  _ ‘You Are My Sunshine’ _ upon passing. Whimpering, she tucked her head down, quaking, waiting for her parents’ killer to come after her next. It never came. 

 

Instead, the steps retreated, following the panicked footfalls of her mother and dragging of her father. Then, quiet. Nothing else could be heard inside, prompting Lily to curiously rise from her bed and step toward the door, bear still in hand. Outside. The noises were faint, but audible, and they weren’t inside the house. Door ajar, she peeked through the hall, finding nothing but faint illumination from the street lamps outside. Opening the door further, she stepped into the hall, her toes meeting with the sound of squelching on the carpet.  _ Hmm… _ she didn’t realize until later what that squishing had been. Still, she pressed forward, her fear and curiosity mingling into one. 

 

Outside, she could see the prone corpse of her father, eyes staring blankly at the starless sky. A little closer and she could make out a silhouette, standing above her now dead mother for a moment before looking back, directly at her. Heart in her throat, Lily froze in terror, waiting for what she identified as a man to turn on her next. It never came. All she could make out was the hair. Fiery red, as deep as the blood no longer in her parents’ bodies. With the subtle tilt of his head and blowing her a kiss, he was gone, but he left a parting gift. 

 

Police were still asking questions when she regained some composure, still clutching the items the killer left behind. A rose, deep and bloody crimson, with a note. Thin fingers held onto both tight enough to turn her knuckles white, red seeping through her fingers from the thorns. The note was one she’d carry forever, inspiring her to find the killer, to know his face, to know the name behind the hair that still burned in her dreams.

 

_ You will forever be my sunshine, darling. No one will ever rain on you again.  _

_                                                                                   Xoxo, _

_                                                                                               Rose  _


	2. Chapter One

_ ~Five Years Later~ _

 

“Strangulation marks along the throat with lacerations along the wrists. We’re lookin’ at a suicide, detective, plain and simple.” “Just… let me through.” Lily crossed the police tape, pushing past officers and reporters alike. Every time a body popped up in this podunk town, everyone had to take a gander. Shaking her head, Lily snuffed out her cigarette as she neared the scene. “Victim?” “Male, early twenties, local boy.” Officer Sebastian Bennet, one of the more tolerable guys she got to work with on a regular basis. He was at every scene, and this time was no exception. “We got a name, Seb?” Looking to the officer, he was a lot taller than her, but the nicest one on the force, even if he was a bit of a flirt. But… that’s where his girl came in. 

 

“Nikolai Barnes,” Sebastian grimaced, face twisted with nausea. “It’s bad, Lil. The guys can’t even look at what’s left of ‘im before they’re tossing their lunches.” Bracing herself, Lily approached the scene. A sheet, blood soaked and seeping into the soil, covered the corpse. Reporters scrambled around officers, trying to get photographs to make headlines. “Damn vultures,” she spat, then turned a confused stare to Sebastian. “Embers back there said it was suicide.” Scoffing, the officer shook his head, his eyes narrowing at the officer who’d let her through. “Yeah, and if a frog had wings, it wouldn’t bump its ass when it hopped.” 

 

The moment she stepped forward, other officers cleared a path, blocking more of the reporters from getting any additional shots. Groans and protests could be heard, but most of the force ignored them. Before lifting the sheet, her eyes took in the surrounding area. Drag marks that seemed thinner at the body’s location, thicker toward the house. Bloodied handprints on the doorframe and she swallowed, stepping past the scene. Flashbacks flooded her mind, remembering that night all over again. The night she tried so hard to forget, and the same one that also made her what she was. 

 

Stepping inside, the drag marks were definitely thicker. Wide steps had to be taken to avoid stepping in the trail and contaminating evidence. “Gotta get you a stool or somethin’, Lil, otherwise you’re doin’ bunny hops to get around anywhere.” “You think maybe you could saw off a few inches there, hot shot? Girl’s gotta make headway somehow, and if I need height, you got more than enough to spare!” Lily playfully punched his arm once he’d entered behind her, causing him to flinch back and rub his arm. “God, give ya an inch and ya take a mile. Ya got moxie, doll.” That put a smile on her face and she put on latex gloves. Sebastian did the same and readied a bag for evidence. 

 

“Tell me they got something gathered for evidence, Seb,” Lily groaned, her head falling back before meeting his silver eyes. “I think they’re more concerned about keeping those parasites from trampling the place.” Sighing, the two were almost on tiptoes as they scoured the house, searching for something,  _ anything,  _ to point to their killer. “Hey, uh, Seb?” “Yeah?” Hazel eyes met silver from across the kitchen, hesitating. “Did you get a look? At the body, I mean.” His gaze darkened as his jaw flexed. “A bit,” he admitted, turning over broken glasses, sticking pieces into the evidence bag. “Guy’s a mess, Lil. But nothing was left behind. At least, nothing we’ve seen yet.” A weight had moved from her shoulders. “Thank Christ,” she sighed heavily. 

 

The two of them moved in separate directions after Sebastian handed her an empty evidence bag. Lily’s first stop was to check the bedroom. Dread coiled in her stomach.  _ Stop it, Lily. You’re just being paranoid. He’s gone.  _ Spatter was more frequent, coloring the walls and floor more than the original colors of the paper and carpet, with an ever-present scent of copper and iron. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she crept through the hall to the open bedroom. Photographs aligned the walls. Candids. Stills of various people and places. By the looks of most of them, the people weren’t aware anyone was near with a camera, which struck her as odd. Someone would have seen this guy.  _ Someone did. _

 

The knot wouldn’t disappear. Photo after photo, each one seemed as if it were capturing parts of others’ lives. And while some were shots from parks and public places, others were more invasive, through windows of homes and other places. Was he a reporter? The closer she came to the bedroom, the more news clippings overlayed the photographs. Musical acts such as Willow Morgan…  _ Better not let Seb see this.  _ There were also headlines of fighting rings for boxing with the champion Jason Starkweather. Almost to the door, the headlines took a darker turn, to crimes circulating the area.

 

Missing persons, photographs of young women and the suspect Jonathan Starkweather, who looked identical to his brother save for the tattoos. As she stepped into the bedroom, a strangled cry stuck in Lily’s throat. Along the walls, the ceiling, even scattered parts of the floor were headlines of murders that had taken place. Some, Lily was the investigating detective, others she wasn’t. If this Nikolai was a reporter, he definitely wasn’t local before. To her, it seemed he had a macabre fascination with the events in cities and towns that escalated into personal murder investigations. Blood and gore spattered across most of the headlines and photographs, blotting out the words and faces. 

 

Papers and nightstands overturned, broken glass in frames, there was a struggle, without a doubt, but no forced entry. Whoever killed this man was let inside or had a key. She had no choice. She had to call Sebastian back there. “Seb! Get the camera and more bags!” “Sure thing, Lil,” he called back, his voice getting closer. “You all right back there?” “I… I’m fine! I just…” A sharp intake of breath and Lily turned, seeing Sebastian staring in open-mouthed horror at the walls and room. “Jesus fucking Christ! Who the fuck-” Lily shook her head. “I don’t know, Seb. Just… get the camera and more bags. Please. I wanna be done with this place.” “I- Yeah. Yeah, you got it, doll.” Without another word, he left Lily in there, sure to be back in a few minutes. This allowed her to start gathering what she could for the moment. 

 

Bloody newspapers were first and foremost. Rolling up her sleeves, Lily opened the bag and started gathering. Pieces of… she didn’t know what were stuck to the papers like glue, causing her nose to wrinkle. At least a rancid smell didn’t accompany them yet. Pieces were cut from the clippings. Not noticing immediately, Lily kept sticking the pieces in the bag when she stopped, catching a headline.  _ ‘Eriksens Slain: Only Daughter Remains’.  _ With a shaking hand, she snatched the piece from the floor, somehow still pristine as her eyes frantically scanned the article. Nothing of note, but… her eyes locked onto the evidence bag and she choked. 

 

Inside, without realizing it, any article where she’d been lead detective had her portrait cut from it. Lily’s entire body quaked, rooted to the spot.  _ It can’t be. It’s been five years.  _ She tore her gaze from the bag, her hazel stare scanning the room like hunted prey. Photographs were missing from portraits. Biting her lip, failing to swallow the knot in her throat, she could only guess who was the subject in those missing photos. “Hey, Lil, got those bags you wanted with the camera, was there-” Startled, she jumped, whirling to face him. “Woah! Slow down there! You all right?” “I, uh… yeah,” Lily’s breath shook, panting as her shoulders slouched. “Yeah, I’m all right, Seb. You just spooked me, that’s all.” He laughed awkwardly and stepped forward when he stopped abruptly, his eyes scanning everywhere around her. Silver eyes turned to steel and his jaw flexed. “Seb? What is it?” “Lil, don’t panic, all right?” His hands were up in a calm down motion, and Lily’s heart slammed. “What do you mean, don’t panic? What is it?” 

 

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for the words. “It’s, uh… Look, Lil, I don’t wanna freak you out or nothin’, but…” “But what, Seb?! Just say it!” Knees weak, she searched his gaze to find worry, even a little fear. “Lily, you’re standing in the middle of a sun.” Eyebrows knit together in confusion and she looked down. Her throat tightened. Struggling to breathe, she scrambled back toward Sebastian. In the center of the room, exactly where she’d been standing and gathering evidence, was a clear outline of a drawn sun. The clippings were just working as stencils. “Lil?” 

 

Knees giving out, Sebastian caught her, only for her to rip out of his arms and run outside. “Lil, wait! Lily!” She didn’t slow down, didn’t stop. Sebastian chased her outside, only to stop abruptly when she did. Lily dropped to her knees, the impact squelching on the bloodied soil and ripped back the sheet. The face of Nikolai, or lack thereof, had been cut away in pieces. Muscle and sinew and bone lay exposed to the open air and she gagged, his eyes staring blankly at the night sky. Officers around her cried out in disgust, some turning away, retching, but she didn’t hear them. She didn’t hear the outcry of reporters or see the bulbs of cameras flashing around her, too busy searching the body. 

 

Sebastian said they didn’t find anything, but she knew… Lily knew he left something behind. He did with her parents, he probably would again. Through Nikolai’s pants pockets she searched, finding nothing before checking his jacket. Gloves still on, her fingers brushed a soft bump and something crinkled. Breast pocket. Lily gulped, reaching into the pocket. The air around her grew still, silent as the grave. Her breath shook, catching and hitching as she withdrew her hand. 

 

A rose. A bloody rose and a note. Another damn note. It  _ was  _ him. He had been there, but why? “Lil,” Sebastian was beside her, crouched to not get his uniform stained. “Lily, answer me. Breathe, all right?” With quaking hands, she nodded to him, still focused on the note. Lily sniffed, not realizing her face was wet and unfolded the paper, hazel eyes scouring the note ravenously. 

 

_ Hello sunshine, _

_     Like the gift? I was hoping you would. It’s not often I get to see your beautiful face, after all. And five years is much too long, isn’t it, darling? I’ve missed you, and this one was too close to us. I do hope you understand, love.  _

_                                                                                     Forever yours, _

_                                                                                                         Rose _


	3. Chapter Two

“Come on, Lil,” they were back at the station, Sebastian bringing Lily coffee as she went over the report for an uncountable amount of time. “It could be a copycat. What happened to you, it- it was big news, papers from states over reported what happened to you.” Hazel eyes, weary and on edge, met silver ones and relaxed slightly. “You’re probably right, Seb. But why wait five years? And to someone I don’t even know from Tuesday?” He shrugged, plopping himself in the seat across from her and kicking his feet up on her desk. “Who knows? Prep time? Someone just recently picked up an old paper? There’s some kooks out there, doll.” Lily bit her lip, knowing he was probably right, but something didn’t sit well. In the pit of her stomach, she knew something was off. 

“Hey,” Sebastian tapped her desk, straightening himself and pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. “Let’s play some Gin, get your mind off things for the night. Whaddya say?” Lily giggled and shook her head. “I’m good, Seb. Besides, don’t you have a redhead waiting for you? I’m sure she wants to see her loverboy before midnight.” There was that look. That dreamy, completely in love stare he always got at the mention of Willow. Lily went to school with the girl, and she honestly couldn’t blame the guy. With a situation damn near like her own, the two were fast friends, always going to their hiding spot whenever things got too bad at home. Always the jungle gym in the middle of the park. After ‘Rose’ killed her parents, she was sent to foster care. Even though they treated her well, she always managed to sneak out, run to the park to see if Willow was there. Most times, she was. 

Fiery redhead, sparkling green eyes, and a body similar to her own. Every time her foster parents bought her new clothes, Lily was always rushing them to Willow. “Ahh, you’re probably right, Lil,” stretching, he stood and grabbed his coat from the rack. “You goin’ home anytime soon?” Lily shrugged. “I dunno, maybe. Kinda wanna figure this out before I do.” Sebastian stopped or a moment, sighing heavily as he looked over her small frame. “Lil, this ain’t good for ya. It’s been five years in between these two. Maybe the guy was just some vigilante playin’ copycat.” Leaning back in her chair, she stretched and yawned. “Might be, but he’d have to do some damn good searching to get that all nailed together.” Knowing there was no sense in arguing with her, that it would just continue, Sebastian shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his face. “Just… take care of yourself, all right? I’ll see ya in the mornin’.” “All right. ‘Night, Seb.” He waved, calling over his shoulder. “G’night, Lil.”

Again, Lily pored over the files and evidence from the night her parents were murdered and the most recent body they’d discovered. The notes, she kept. Why, she didn’t know, but they held some semblance that the night had really happened, that she wasn’t crazy. Was the guy a vigilante? She still had nightmares over the beatings her parents inflicted on her, those never really went away. Hell, she was still seeing her therapist, testing out different theories of things she could do to recover from the trauma. Her parents were butchered like animals, and she remembered it as if it were just the day before, the ominous humming of ‘ _ You Are My Sunshine’ _ , something brushing her door, which she later found out it was his hand, and even more so, that he’d stopped. Lingered in front of her door, as if humming her a lullaby. She even kept the bear from that night, stained with her blood from the thorns cutting her hands.

The information given: no forced entry, but she knew her parents didn’t invite anyone over. They never did, so their little secret wouldn’t get out. Often going to school dressed in garb that would cover any bruises, she had no idea who would notice such a thing. No one even paid attention to her. The reality, however, said something else. Someone  _ did  _ notice, and took matters into their own hands. But who? The nickname was an original one though, she’d give the guy that. Calling her sunshine. The photos she didn’t need to brace herself for. She saw the aftermath with her own two eyes, but even then, she became detached and numb. The slash across her mother’s throat, the artery torn from her father’s neck, both of them with their eyes open, unseeing. 

This new one had her baffled. The only thing that tied any of it together, was the note with the rose, and the bloody sun she’d stood in the middle of. It didn’t make sense. The name was familiar.  _ Nikolai Barnes.  _ “Nikolai, Nikolai… why does that ring a bell?” She knew the name, but she couldn’t place from where. He was a photographer that she could make sense of, photos of different people, places and events littering his one story home. How many did she find of her? Lily clicked her tongue in effort to think, poring over everything continuously. Who was this guy? The evidence, the bloody scraps she’d gathered, were all photos of her, and they made the outline of the sun. Someone was putting her at the center, to get her attention, that’s all she could figure out. 

**_Riiiiinnng! Riiiiinnng!_ ** The phone was buried under a mountain of files, startling Lily enough to yelp. “Who the fuck-” Sifting through the papers, she found the phone, still ringing belligerently and echoing off the walls. She was the only one there other than the receptionist. “Fuckin- yes, finally! Hello?” Nothing but static. “Hello?” Still, she was greeted with static. “This is chief homicide detective Lily Eriksen, is anyone there?” With the same static in her ear, she hung up, thinking it must’ve been a couple of kids making prank calls. It rang again, and her eyebrows knit together in frustration and concern.  _ Maybe someone needs help and can’t talk. _

“Hello?” Static again. An annoyed growl rumbled in her throat. “Hello?!” All over again with static. “Look pal, I’ve got a bit on my hands, so unless this is an emergency, you’d bette-”  _ “Hello, sunshine.”  _ Instantly, Lily’s palms began to sweat, her heart slamming against her ribcage. The voice was deep, masked. There was no way that was a normal voice, someone had to be speaking through something to get their voice that way, or they knew how to change their pitch. “Who is this?”  _ “Darling, I’m insulted. You don’t remember me?”  _ Lily swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. “Rose.”  _ “Good girl. Five years has been far too long, my love. I’ve missed you.”  _ Never in her life had she wanted a cigarette more than that moment. Pulling the pack from her coat on the back of her chair with matches, she scoffed. “Have you now? Was it you that put that body out for me to see?” 

  
Pulling one from the pack, Lily put the cigarette to her lips and struck a match, fighting the urge to cough incessantly as Rose continued to speak.  _ “I was hoping you’d like my gift, love. Consider it my way of showing you that I’m still around.”  _ A heavy exhale and she tossed the cigarette into the ashtray she’d managed to uncover. “I never thought you left to start with.”  _ “Always the smart one. It’s one of your most endearing qualities, darling.”  _ Perplexed, a cold sweat prickled down her spine as questions started forming. “Have we met before? Do I know you from somewhere?” The one called Rose laughed into the receiver, giving Lily chills.  _ “You don’t know me personally, princess, but you’ve seen me around. I know you quite well, however. You’re quite gifted with the piano, you can dance to many different types of music, and your voice is one that angels weep to replicate. As well as your love of architecture. I would love to take you to Rome some day.” _

“And what makes you think you could? You could have just done it like regular guys, you know. Flowers and all.” Rose made a clicking sound into the receiver, one not too different from the way she’d done with her tongue.  _ “And risk scaring you away at that time? Love, we were teenagers then, and those rain clouds were threatening to snuff you out. I couldn’t have that. Just like that photographer making a nuisance of himself.”  _ Spine straight, Lily’s curiosity piqued. “Why did you kill that guy? What had he ever done to you? To either of us?”  _ “For such a smart and beautiful girl, you really don’t take much stock in memorizing others long term. Funny, a classmate so in love with you and you truly don’t recall? He was a  _ **_threat_ ** _ , Liliana. An obstruction I removed that would have prevented our union.”  _ Mind racing, she tried recalling a boy named Nikolai Barnes, but nothing was coming to her. 

“I-I don’t… I don’t remember,” she unwillingly admitted. Rose sighed sympathetically.  _ “Another reason I made my decision those years ago, my love. I’m truly sorry for what those beasts did to you, but I will make sure my Sun is always shining.”  _ Hands shaking, Lily knew he was threatening others, but who? “I suppose you want me to thank you. For killing my parents that beat the shit out of me.”  _ “Ah, ah. Language, darling. Such foul speech is unbecoming from such a beautiful woman. And, love, you’ve blossomed beautifully, and still pure as new fallen snow. But, language aside, no, I don’t want your thanks, princess.”  _ He, she assumed the one speaking was a he, was toying with her, she knew it. “How was Nikolai a threat? Answer that for me.” Another laugh, this one sounding full of mirth, only sending chills down her spine.  _ “Isn’t it obvious, darling? He was still in love with you, throughout your entire childhood. He was even attempting to work the courage to go steady with you, to ask you out. Tsk, tsk, tsk. If only he’d stayed put like I’d warned him.”  _ “What do you mean, you warned him? You knew him?”

A stillness, passing static across the line. “Rose!”  _ “All in good time, my love. Until next time.”  _ Lily stood so fast, her chair slammed against the wall and she shouted, slamming her hand down on the desk. “Wait! Rose! Don’t hang-” The line went dead, a dial tone ringing in her ear after moments of waiting. Dropping the phone back on the receiver, she rubbed her face a few times when the sound of rushing footsteps entered her office. “Detective!” A woman, well-fed and dressed like the officers stopped at her door, holding onto the frame and panting. The receptionist, Violet. “D-Detective, are you… all right? I-I heard shouting and-” Lily nodded, groaning and rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m fine, Vi. Thanks, though. Hey, you got anymore of those muffins? I could use a break.”  Momentarily surprised, Violet’s eyebrows rose, disappearing beneath her brunette bangs before she nodded.

“I-I do. I-I made ‘em at home, you know.” Small chit chat in the workplace. Lily wasn’t one for small talk, but she needed the distraction. “That’s what Seb’s been saying. You ever get the recipe for Willow? I’m sure he’d love to have ‘em at home, too.” Violet was all smiles, nodding enthusiastically as the two went to the reception desk. Sitting down at her chair, the woman pulled tupperware from under the desk and opened the lid. Instantly, Lily could smell bananas and blueberries. “Take whichever you like, Detective!” “Call me Lily, please,” she chuckled and took a banana muffin, having a bite and surprised there were no nuts. A bonus for her, she hated the things. “There’s no nuts in these,” she said, swallowing and pointing to the muffin. Violet wrinkled her nose, still smiling. “Hate the stuff,” Violet was almost whispering, but still, it earned a wider smile from Lily. “Me too. Glad one of us around here has a brain!”

Violet laughed, high-pitched enough to make Lily’s eyes widen from the shrillness of it. Still, company was company, and food was food. The women ate their muffins happily when the receptionist raised a hand as if remembering something. “Oh yeah! Detec- I-I mean Lily, something came for you while you were out. Said to let only you have it, and no peeking.” Pulling a white box from one of the drawers, she placed it in front of her. The box was bigger than a baseball, but smaller than a football. Lily finished her muffin and picked it up, discovering it had a fair amount of weight to it. Curious, she opened it to find a ceramic music box. Painted with gold and inlaid with jewels she knew were real, she almost choked. It would have cost her two months of pay just to get something that extravagant. 

“Vi, do you know who sent this?” Violet shook her head, her brunette curls bouncing in their tight updo. “Nope,” she was still so chipper, it made Lily wonder if she ever had a moment where she wasn’t smiling. “But I heard they play different songs now! Wind it up and see what it plays!” Sighing, she didn’t see the harm in it, turning the key underneath and setting it on the desk. Every ounce of color drained from her face, her knees threatening to give out as the music began to play. “L-Lily? Lily, honey, are you all right? Is it not what you wanted?” Violet was from out of town, she knew that, but she wanted nothing more than to throttle the woman at that point. Crisp and clear, the tune of  _ ‘You Are My Sunshine’  _ echoed through the entire station.


	4. Three

Hazel eyes scoured the station in frantic paranoia.  _ Where is he? He was  _ **_here!_ ** A hand on her shoulder caused Lily to immediately grab the wrist and twist it. Only when she heard pained whimpers of a female did she come back to herself. “Oh shit!” Instantly releasing the dispatch, she backed off, not sure whether to take the woman’s hand to check it or not. “Vi… Fuck! Vi, I’m so sorry! C-Can I get you some ice or something?” The woman was taller than her, holding her wrist as she looked to her in bewilderment. “I… I think it’s fine, detective,” Violet rubbed her wrist a few times and shook it, exhaling shakily. “You’ve got more grip than I’da thought!” A feeble attempt at a smile to ease the situation over. Lily swallowed, rubbing her eyes and scouring the station once more. “Vi, can I ask you something?”

Sitting down, the dispatch shook her hand once more, peering at the detective from behind her desk. “Sure, a-anything,” she replied, her smile almost believable. “What’s on your mind?” Lily pulled a cigarette from her pack and put it to her lips, lighting it with one of the matches in her pocket. “Are you  _ positive  _ you never caught a look at the guy?” Violet pursed her lips, staring off for an instant before her brown eyes brightened. “Oh! He was wearing a real nice coat with a hat. Kept his face covered, though, but he’s a bit taller than me. I wanna say about five-eight, five-nine?” Exhaling heavily, smoke filled the air around them and Lily’s eyes hardened. “Did you see his hair?” Violet shook her head.  _ Damn it!  _ “All right,” she sighed, flicking her ashes aside. “Thanks, Vi. Can’t really pin something on a guy if you can’t see his face. Think I’m gonna go and head home. Can you handle things here by yourself?” “Oh, you betcha! I’ll be peachy keen, yes indeed!” 

Not only did Lily need to clear her head, there was only so much chipper she could take before she gritted her teeth. Returning to her office, she grabbed her jacket and hat, closing and locking the door once she’d left. Without a car, she’d have to walk home. She always had a ride when a scene came up. With a heavy sigh, Lily waved to Violet on her way out and began her two mile walk home. Street lamps illuminated only vague parts of the fogging town. “Perfect night for a murder,” she muttered to herself, grabbing another cigarette. The buses never ran late, so it was just her and the occasional rat running in the alley, or a cat chasing it down. At this rate, it wouldn’t be long until she kicked her shoes off and walked barefoot, feet throbbing because of the heels she had to wear.  _ To Hell with a cold, this case’ll still haunt me when I’m dead.  _

In the time it took her to get home, Lily had pored over every piece of evidence in her mind, remembering the bloody shine of that crimson hair those five years ago. Not even the shape of his face could be made out. Sebastian had to be wrong. There was no way this was a copycat. Why the hell would a copycat go through so much shit to get her attention? No, it was Rose. It had to be. Once she’d made it home, she dropped her things by the door and went to the fridge, pulling a beer from the box and popping the top, plopping herself on the couch with a heavy sigh. A mountain of files covered her coffee table and, setting the beer aside, she began to work once more. Something bumped her side. Glancing over, Lily saw her cat, peering up at her with large green eyes and meowing hungrily. “Hey, Mags,” she stroked her black fur with a soft smile. “Let’s get you somethin’ to eat. Whatddya say, baby cat?” Maggie happily pranced to the kitchen. 

“Ay, slow down,” Lily got to her feet with a weary groan, following the quick little thing. Maggie was at her side once more, running between her legs and purring loudly in effort to get her to move faster. “You don’t ask for much, do you?” That didn’t stop her smile from widening as she climbed a cabinet, pulling a can of cat food from the shelf. Damn thing ate better than she did most days. Back on the floor, she grabbed a can opener, Maggie swirling around her feet even quicker. Once Lily had put the wet, squelching mess into her dish, she gave the cat a thoughtful scratch behind the ears and went back to her task. It didn’t make sense. Who had been watching her for five years? No, longer than that. The way Rose spoke on the phone, he’d had his eye on her since she was a kid. The thought sent shivers down her spine. Falling back against the couch, she groaned loudly once more. 

Tired as she was, this case was going to haunt her, she knew it, and she knew there’d be no sleeping until she had at least a small grasp on something. “Coffee,” Lily straightened, going to the kitchen once more, just to give herself a reprieve. Maggie had eaten half her food and took off somewhere before surprising her on the counter with a swift jump. “Damn it, Mags! Scared the shit outta me!” A soft meow and purring from the cat, before she put her small paws on Lily’s shoulders and bumped her head against her chin. “Yeah, yeah. I see ya. Goofy girl.” As she put her coffee together, the cat never left her side, following her every which way through the kitchen when Lily finally picked her up. “Maybe Seb’s right,” she sighed, cradling the cat and scratching under her chin. “Maybe I’m reading too much into this. Can’t be the same guy with so much time in between, can it Mags?” More loud purring, her fangs protruding over her bottom lip. “Little vampire.”

The scent of strong roasted coffee filled the air and her coffee was almost ready. Setting the cat down, Lily pulled a mug from another cabinet as her cat meowed in protest. Her hand instantly reached for the sugar, dropping three cubes before taking the cream from the fridge. “Shit.” Realizing she left her beer unfinished, she shook her head, pouring Maggie some cream. “Drink up, baby girl, that’s the last til payday.” A few sips into her coffee and she started to relax a little more, returning to her sofa and flicking on the radio.  _ “And in other news, the body of Nikolai Barnes was discovered in his yard at eight-o-six last night, cause of death yet to be determined. Chief Homicide Detective Lily Eriksen is presiding over the case. Nikolai was a local photographer for The Times, and-”  _ Lily shut the radio off. “Damn vultures. Hasn’t even been a day yet.” 

* * *

 

“Go on! Get the hell out of here! Hey, Lils,” Sebastian was clearing a path for Lily to get through, reporters crowding the station with no room for her to pass. “Detective! Detective! Care to answer a few questions?” “Just keep going, Lil, I got these leeches.” Lily turned, seeing the person who’d called her attention. Brunette, aqua blue eyes, and freckles dusting across her nose. With a teal bonnet, pink flower to decorate it and a teal dress, she seemed too high class to be running with the usual lot of reporters she’d seen, but the pen, paper, and briefcase tucked under her arm were dead giveaways. “Aren’t you a bit too classy for this grunt work?” While smaller than the woman, Lily’s hazel eyes didn’t waver. Everyone was taller than her, she was used to it, this one was no exception. 

The woman had the slightest, almost imperceptible accent when she spoke, but very polite, something most reporters weren’t. She offered her hand, which Lily took, and introduced herself. “Cassandra Elworth, Canterbury Post.” Confusion flickered in her hazel eyes. “Canterbury? That’s a county over. What’re you doin’ all the way out here?” With a polite smile to match her tone and a slight tilt of her head, Cassandra cleared her throat. “You, um… you can call me Cass, if you like. Bodies are pretty big news, detective, word travels.” Lily had to give her that. With a brief nod of her head, she gestured into the station. “I’ll give ya a pass since you’re nicer than the rest of your lot, but I don’t have a lot to give ya.” Aqua eyes shimmered hopefully, nodding and following her inside. 

Dispatch desk was empty. _ Huh… Violet’s shift ends in an hour and her stuff is gone. _ Not having the time to dwell, Lily continued to her office, unlocking the door and waving a hand for Cass to follow her inside. “Take a seat,” her tone wasn’t unkind, just tired. She’d had an hour of sleep. The reporter dusted the seat off before sitting, keeping her belongings close as her eyes roamed the office. “Excuse the mess, uh… Cass, right?” She nodded happily. “That’s right! I hope you won’t mind, this is my first big story and I just get so excited so easily and- oh, there I go again. I’m sorry.” Lily chuckled dryly and shook her head. “Don’t stress it. Well, don’t mind the mess and ask whatever you wanna know. Like I said, it hasn’t even been a day yet. Word travels fast.” Cass shuffled a little in her seat. “Y-Yeah, it does. I have a friend here who’s also a reporter and he called me about it.” Ah, that made more sense. 

Doing her best to organize the files scattered on her desk, Lily gathered them haphazardly and stacked them to the side as Cass readied her pen and paper. “So, um, detective… would you call this a homicide or suicide? Reports say the officers can’t seem to make an agreement.” “Well,” Lily scoffed and tapped the desk. “I guess if a guy’s face is cut completely off is a suicide, then there’s a whole bunch of sickos out there that I don’t even wanna get involved with.” Unphased, Cass scratched away on the paper, even having a little bounce as she did so. “And… he was found in his yard, is that right?” “Yeah, that’s right. Covered with a sheet before I even got there.” Confusion etched in the brunette’s face as she scribbled, her bounce faltering only a fraction. “If some are calling it a suicide, why was…” “Nikolai Barnes,” Lily offered, and Cass nodded. “Yes, Nikolai. If Nikolai killed himself, why would they cover him before letting you see?”  _ Good question.  _

“Honestly? I don’t have a damn clue. Probably another late night for some and they just wanted to get home.” It was a simple enough answer, a lot of the guys liked to clock in some hours to get paid a little extra. Cass put the pen to her lips and sighed quietly as she read over her paper. “Now, detective, some are saying that he had a rose and a note on his body, similar to the ones left on your parents years ago, leaving off with the same signature. What are your thoughts on that?” Lily froze, hazel eyes hardening. Clenching her hand to stop it from trembling, she felt her heart skip and clicked her tongue in attempt to brush it off. “Could be a copycat,” she replied, not believing her own words. “People are nuts.” Simple. Vague. It was too soon to tell if it was the same person, despite the phone call the night before, along with the music box. “Look, Cass, this case is fresher than a loaf of bread from the oven. We’ve got nothin’ to go on but a body without a face.” 

She could see the disappointment pass over Cass’ face, quickly replaced by the same upbeat attitude she’d walked in with. Opening her briefcase, she tucked the pen and paper away and pulled out a small card. “This is my number, if you think of anything… anything at all, give me a call.” With a heavy sigh and a nod, Lily managed what smile she could and rose to see her out the door. “I’ll do that, Cass. Thanks.” “Oh sure! Not a problem! Take care, detective! And oh! If you’re feeling drained, there’s this tea that just got put in stores. Supposed to wake you right up!” A more genuine smile illuminated Lily’s face and she waved. “I’ll have a look. Careful out there, Cass. Can’t be too careful anymore.” 

“Gee whiz, think I got ‘em all,” Sebastian was right behind her when she turned to sit at her desk. Once again, he draped himself in the chair across from her, kicking his foot on her desk. Lily smacked it off. “Put your feet on your own desk!” He held up his hands in a surrender. “Ay, all right! Damn Lil, that reporter get under your skin or what?” Groaning, her head fell back. “No,” she admitted and picked her head up again. “I’m getting under my own. One damn body and I’m losing my shit.” Sebastian chuckled, straightening an reaching into his pocket. “Ay, Lil, got some news. Check this out.” Putting a small box on her desk, Lily grabbed it curiously and opened it to find a diamond ring. She snapped it shut and threw it back at him. “About damn time! What took you so long? You’ve been seeing Willow how long now? Two years?” 

A faint pink dusted his cheeks and he nodded, getting that same goofy smile on his face. “Yeah, ‘bout that long. So hey, she’s got a show tonight with some hotshot that’s in town for a bit. Some… ah, I don’t fuckin’ know. I just know he’s a big name according to Willow. So, whaddya say?” “Jesus Seb, I don’t know,” grabbing the stack of files on her desk, she shook her head. “I got a mountain of fucking work to get done and-” “And you can get to it later,” he urged, reaching across the desk and taking the files from her hands. “You need this, Lil. It’ll be good for ya.” Cocking an eyebrow, she laughed shortly and nodded. “Fine. If it gets you off my ass, I’ll go. Gonna take me forever to find a dress, though.” Waving a dismissive hand, Sebastian stood and started out of her office when he stopped, snapping his fingers. “Hey, Lil.”

“Yeah?” Hazel eyes met curious silver ones, waiting for whatever he had to say next. “Did Vi quit or somethin’? She was here when I punched out, but no one’s seen her all mornin’.” Lily shook her head, eyebrows knitting together. “No, she was here when I took off. Even said she could hold down the fort so I could catch some shut-eye.” Both of them hummed thoughtfully. Violet had given no indication of quitting. In fact, she seemed to really enjoy working with everyone. Unless, when she grabbed her wrist in her startled state… Lily shook her head. Violet was smiling when she left, she wouldn’t quit like that. “Maybe a home emergency? I know she’s taking care of her ma and all.” Sebastian clicked his tongue. “Maybe, but she didn’t leave a note. It’s not like her. But… you could be right. Mighta been an emergency and she didn’t have time.” 

With neither of them knowing what to say, Sebastian went about his business, taking Lily’s files with him.  _ Did that shit intentionally so I don’t work ‘too much’ again. Fucker.  _ A wry smile painted her lips and she started gathering miscellaneous papers that had been scattered and unorganized. Lily started for the file cabinet when she banged her shin on her desk, swearing loudly. “Motherfucker!” A small tinkling of music caught her attention. Muted, she could only hear the high notes as phones continued to ring and officers tried talking over one another. Grumbling to herself, Lily returned to her task of filing the papers away, going back to her desk and plopping in her seat unceremoniously. The music was still going. “Where the hell-” 

Still muttering to herself, she craned her head, listening for the source. It was close, otherwise she’d never hear it over the rest of the station. Lily started checking her coat, thinking Maggie dropped one of her toys in the pocket again. Nothing. Then, she checked the drawers of her desk. There in the bottom drawer was that goddamned music box, playing that same goddamned song.  Maybe Violet put it away before taking off? Aggravated, she ripped it from the drawer when the lid shifted under her hand. “Hey, Lil, I got that coffee if you-” Sebastian had returned to the office when Lily screamed, throwing the music box against the far wall and shattering it. Inside, amidst the ceramic pieces and little gears was an eye. Violet’s eye.

 


	5. Four

“What the fuck?! Is that… Jesus fucking Christ, Lil! Is that an eye?! What the fuck?!” After seeing the face of Nikolai, Lily’s stomach didn’t so much as twist. Pieces of porcelain stuck in the eye the more she looked at it. She knew it was Violet’s eye, the question was why. Why her? She didn’t do anything wrong! There was no note, no signs of struggle, even her belongings were gone, her desk cleared out as if she’d quit. Turning her hazel eyes to Sebastian’s silver, she saw he held the same hardened expression. Both of them had seen too much for their own good. His mouth twitched as she turned her head, catching the attention of several officers, but otherwise no one entered her office. “So,” Sebastian laughed humorlessly, setting her coffee on the desk as she continued to stare at the debris. “I guess this one case you need to keep your  _ eye  _ on, huh?”

Deadpan, Lily rubbed her face with a hand, then took two strides and smacked his arm. “Ow! Hey! What was that for? I just think it’s an  _ eye- _ opening situation, that’s all.” She hit him again. “Damn it, Seb! Vi’s missing, and that’s her eye color!” Setting his coffee down, he put his hands up in a surrender. “Okay! Okay! Sheesh,” rubbing the back of his neck, he shot her a sideways glance. “I guess we need to keep an eye out for suspects or clues.” Her hand drew back to strike him again and he instinctively flinched, ducking his head. “I’m done! I’m done! But hey, we got a lot of other shit on our plates right now. We’ll add this to the list of shit to sort through and- Lil. Lils, look at me!” Lily’s gaze snapped from the eye on the floor to her partner, shaking her  head as if coming from a daze. “Hm? What?” Shaking his head, Sebastian brought the cup to his lips, hissing from the temperature and replaced it on her desk. 

“Swear to Christ, Lils, this shit’s gonna eat you alive. Gettin’ you out tonight is a great way to take your mind of things.” Sighing, face in her hands, Lily groaned and stared up at the dingy ceiling. “I don’t know, Seb. First a body, now an eye?” “Ay, was there a note?” Hazel met silver again and she shook her head. “No.” With a flourish, he gestured around her office. “Then why the fuck are you panickin’? Come on, Lil, you g-” “Are you okay, Miss Detective Lily? I heard a scream and a crash! I hope you’re not hurt!” An officer, rookie from the looks of him, rushed into her office, staring at her wide-eyed with a friendly, albeit concerned smile. Her eyebrows knit together. “I… I’m fine. Thank you, Officer…?” He saluted her, his smile widening brightly. “Swift, Miss Detective Lily! Axel Swift!” 

Looking over him, she nodded, giving a faint smile. “Swift, hm? You new?” Grabbing a broom and a dustpan, he vigorously nodded his head, sweeping up the broken mess. “You betcha! Can I call you Lily? Or do you like being called detective? I’m okay with anything if you are! Say, can we be friends?” Lily’s eyes widened and cast a disbelieving glance at Sebastian. Axel couldn’t have been much younger than her, yet he had more energy than he seemed to know what to do with. “I, um… Sure, Axel. Friends are always nice. And if we’re friends, you can call me Lily.” Her words only served to energize him more. Axel flitted around the office quicker than a hummingbird as she and Sebastian watched with disbelief and amusement. “Axel, what are you doing in here? Get out of the detective’s office!” Another officer, one who served as a great electrician, had stopped in front of her door when he heard Axel chattering. 

Tall, almost Sebastian’s height, with raven hair and eyes so light blue, Lily wouldn’t have been surprised if they were electric themselves. “Hey, he’s all right, Officer Hyun. He ain’t hurtin’ nothin’.” He straightened and tilted his hat toward Lily. Appearances really were deceiving. She’d have thought him smaller if she’d just met him. “If I don’t get him out now, he’ll never leave,” he replied, stepping into her office with a phone that had been gutted. “And call me Sparks, detective. Everyone else does since my name’s a mouthful. All right, come on, Axel. Let’s let the detective work.” Undeterred, Axel swung the broom around, forcing Sebastian to duck, then put it against the wall, bouncing alongside Sparks. “She lets me call her Lily! She’s my new friend, Sparks!” Chattering the entire way out of the office, Axel continued down the hall as Sparks shut her door, giving her and Sebastian privacy. 

“Kid’s got a lot of energy, don’t he?” Lily shook her head, still bewildered at the situation. “You’re tellin’ me. Runnin’ circles like a dog chasin’ its tail.” Taking a drink from her coffee, she leaned back in her chair and blew out a heavy breath. “Ah, he’s all right. Kinda surprised he stayed still long enough in training, though. Oh, did ya need Willow to come over and help with the dress? I know you’re pretty much all slacks and no heels.” “Hey!” Lily narrowed her eyes at him, straightening in her chair. “I own a dress!  _ And  _ heels, asshole. But nah, you and Wills go ahead and do your thing. I can meet you there.” 

* * *

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me h- now love, why are you crying? Is it because of your eye?” Violet was bound to a rickety wooden chair, gagged by a yellowing cloth as blood trailed down her face and chest. Sobbing, both in fear and agonizing pain, she stammered heavily as Rose removed the gag. “Here, for the pain, darling. You’ve been such a  _ good  _ sport, after all.” “P-P-Please… p-please let me g-go! I-I never s-saw your f-face, m-mister, and I… I won’t tell a soul! I swe-” Medicinal liquid rushed into her mouth and down her throat, choking and gagging her, but the effects were almost instantaneous. The pain of her missing eye had disappeared and she began feeling light, floaty. As Violet panted, struggling to catch her breath, Rose replaced the gag and tapped her cheek a few times. “That’s better, isn’t it? Now, I want understand your situation, dear, and listen carefully.”

Head clouded from the opium, she tried to look around, to take in her surroundings and found the more she focused, the more nauseous she became. Violet retched on the floor and Rose sneered, stepping back as to not ruin his expensive new shoes. “Dear, there was no need for that. Oh, wait. Did I give you too much?” The only thing she could focus on was his hair in the light, pushed back and out of his eyes. A crimson, bloody red, something abnormal. No one had hair that deep of a red naturally. She couldn’t even make out his face, only that his jaw was strong and sharp, his frame was athletic, and his expensive clothing said he had money. A tray sat several feet away from her, well out of reach, even if she tried to hop to it in the chair. Striding toward it with purpose, Rose went over the instruments almost affectionately. All Violet could do was loll her head around, too inebriated for anything else. 

“You’ve strayed too close to knowing who I am, love, and told my darling little flower entirely too much. I can’t have that.” He picked up pliers and a pick that was dual-sided to a razor sharp blade. Violet numbingly protested, muffled and inaudible through the gag. “The sole purpose of that gag was to cease your insufferable blubbering, dear. Must you continue?” A teary brown eye met his indecipherable ones and he smiled, one filled with malicious malevolence. Instantly silent, she trembled as he looked over the instruments in his hands, before his head perked up as if an idea had struck. “I think I’m going to take care of those loose lips first.” Rose was almost chirping, sounding thoroughly pleased as he removed the gag once more. Sobbing through her inebriation, Violet hiccupped. “P-P-Please… d-d-don’t… don’t h-hurt m-me!” 

Laughter, rich and filled with mirth, echoed in the darkened room. Violet couldn’t even make out any objects surrounding her. Rose took the pliers, bringing them to her face when she turned her head away. “Ah, ah, darling,” Fingers twisted in her hair, yanking her head back and he took the pliers to her lower lip, pinching the skin and letting the metal hang as it pulled the lip away from her teeth. “Try not to move, love, I’d hate to slip and damage a potential masterpiece.”  Her lip quivered, and she winced, trying to be free of the rusted pliers from her lip as Rose tilted his head, bringing his face to hers. His breath smelled of cinnamon and wine, his smile pearly white. She could only assume the look in his eyes was a maddened one.

“I’m wondering how I can present my next gift to her, you know. It can only be a fragment, you see, because too many large ones would lead to unnecessary trivialities, something I would truly like to avoid. After all, this town has never been my preference, but Liliana…” Rose inhaled deeply through his nose, letting his head fall back, crimson hair glimmering as he exhaled. The smile was back, but this one… this one was filled with affection. With  _ love _ . “My dear, sweet,  _ beautiful  _ Liliana… she keeps me coming back. While she hasn’t seen me since we were children, I’ve always had my ways of… checking on her. And my, how she has  _ blossomed _ . Now, hold still, dear. I need to make sure this is perfect for my love.” 

Bringing the blade to the corner of her lip, Rose nicked it, the corner peeling and allowing him to take it between his fingertips to drag the blade further in. Violet, still numb, only felt the pressure, but knowing what was happening caused her to shriek in agonizing terror. It seemed as if he’d tuned her out completely as he worked, taking precious moments to ensure this was done exactly right, singing as he thought of his flower. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” As he continued to sing, he worked through her bottom lip, removing it entirely from her face and setting it inside a small gift box. 

Her teeth exposed, pliers in hand, Rose moved to the upper lip, using steady precision as he repeated his movements to remove that as well. _ ’You Are My Sunshine’ _ filled the room and mingled with Violet’s screams, which had now begun to sound as if her opium had worn away. Glancing to a clock behind her, he methodically finished removing her upper lip, placing it in the box with her lower and straightened. Blackened blood, thick and matting, clung to her chest, her face open in a gruesome smile as she cast her one-eyed glance up to him. Clicking his tongue as he replaced his instruments on the tray, he returned to Violet and stroked her cheek. “Behave for me while I’m gone, darling. Loose lips sink ships, as they always like to say, but a wagging tongue sets a house ablaze.”

* * *

 

“Swear to fucking- how the hell did Sebastian talk me into this? I look like a damn fool.” Lily struggled to adjust her stockings under her dress. Ankle length and red, with bits of black and sequins everywhere, she lit up like a damn beacon. And a V-neck. She already had enough going on for her assets. “Better question is, why the hell did I  _ ever  _ accept this from Willow?” Sighing heavily, she found her heels in a box in her closet, Maggie padding around her and happily meowing. Taking the box to her bed, she pulled out a pair of kitten heels and groaned. “I’ll tell you if Seb starts talking shit, so you can scratch his face when you see him again.” The cat purred, rubbing against her leg. Once Lily sat at the side of the bed to put her shoes on, Maggie leapt up with her, kneading the bedspread and curling on her pillow to fall asleep. 

Lily clicked her tongue at the cat, shaking her head as she stood and walked to the floor length mirror. “Lucky you, comfort and relaxation and I’m getting dragged out on a death march.” Maggie was already fast asleep. Grabbing her clutch, she remembered her small pistol and stuck it in the holster under her dress. “Well, guess if I gotta bring it out, someone’s getting an eye full.” She remembered Sebastian’s jokes and groaned, then shuddered. That eye was Violet’s, she was absolutely sure of it. It seemed all she could do that evening was sigh, and heavily. Walking to her car, her heels clicking on concrete and asphalt, she silently hoped the night wouldn’t be as bad as she felt it would be. 

* * *

 

The jazz club Willow performed in saw a lot more revenue than others. Whether it was mafia-owned as the rumors would have everyone believe or because of her possessing what many called a ‘siren’s song’, Lily wasn’t sure, but the moment she arrived, she had to contain her initial reaction. Glittering lights and loud saxophones, straight from anyone’s childhood dream, was all that surrounded her. Men in pinstripe suits wore large smiles as they chivalrously opened doors for flapper girls, celebrities, and Jazz queens. Some even wore zoot suits. Someone would have to park her car for her, as there was an influx in attendance. Apparently, whoever the big name was, the hotshot Sebastian mentioned, drew in a large crowd. Lily saw that most of those in attendance weren’t locals. A man in a red vest flagged her down, waving to her with a welcoming smile as she pulled in front. Cameras flashed at each person arriving, hoping to catch a glimpse of the big name celebrity arriving. 

“Parking, miss,” the man opened the door for her, offering his hand to help her out. Lily had to shake her head, still used to doing things herself, but accepted his hand and stepped out of the car. Recognition flashed in the man’s eyes and he inclined his head. “Detective, this is a first.” She couldn’t help the dry laugh, shaking her head. “You’re telling me. So, where-” “Oh, Officer Bennet has already arrived. He showed up with Miss Morgan.” Sure enough, the moment her gaze turned to the entrance, Sebastian stood inside, leaning against the wall as he waited. “Thank you.” Leaving her car to the gentleman, she made her way to the entrance when camera bulbs flashed in her face. “Detective! Detective! Can you offer any comment on the-” An arm draped over her shoulders as someone quickly ushered her inside, covering her head with a fedora. 

Inside, she ripped the fedora off and turned to see who’d rushed her in. Sebastian. “Classy,” Lily tossed his hat back to him and shook her head, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. He shrugged, smirking, and straightened his jacket. The two gazed around the hall. “Yeah, well, what can I say? Rescuin’ dames in distress is what I do best, doll.” She rolled her eyes, but her smile widened. “They really know how to fix up a joint, don’t they?” “Sure do,” he nodded in agreement, leading her inside the main area, close to the front where the performances would be held. Sebastian pulled out a chair for Lily to sit when Willow appeared from backstage. “Lily!” Met with vibrant red hair, more scarlet than amber, with vivacious green eyes and a full figure in a royal blue dress, her childhood friend was dressed to kill, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“Golly, look at you! You know, red really suits you, honey pie. I’m glad I have such good taste.” Lily giggled with her. It was a load off her shoulders to be able to spend time with her again. “And look at you,” she teased, bumping Willow’s curvaceous hip with her own. “A real man killer in blue. Seb’s choice?” Her friend flushed, tucking a lock of perfectly coifed hair behind her ear and shook her head. “Ah, this was all me this time. Wanted to give my fella a small gander before showtime.” Sebastian had a goofy smile etched on his face, a permanent look every time his redhead was around. Kissing her cheek, he kept his hand on the small of her back, snaking it around her waist to pull her in close to his frame. “Sugar, you keep gettin’ any sweeter and my teeth might just fall out.” Willow erupted into giggles, flushing a deeper shade of pink and tucking her face in her hands. “Jeepers, Seb, you gotta stop. Otherwise my voice might come out a squeak.” 

He chuckled and kissed her temple, then her forehead. “Aw Peaches, I’d bet good money it’d be the sweetest squeak in town.” She squealed and Lily laughed, happy that at least one relationship could work out. Her best friend and her partner, who essentially became her brother since the ordeal those years ago. It made her smile, but she also felt a bit wistful, wishing someone looked at her that way. “Darlin’, you holdin’ up okay?” Willow had removed herself from Sebastian and put an arm around her waist. An abrupt sniff, her bright hazel eyes meeting concerned green. “Huh? Oh… Oh yeah, I’m all right, Wills.” Biting the inside of her cheek, her redheaded friend’s eyebrows knit together, disbelieving. Willow always could read her like a book. “Oh! Did Seb tell ya about the guy who I’m headlinin’ with? He’s a real knockout. Didn’t think a man could be so pretty.” 

“Hey!” Lily snorted at Sebastian’s outburst and Willow took his hand. “Don’t you worry, puddin’. These peepers are locked on you alone.” His goofy smile returned, telling them he was okay. “He said you were performing with some ‘hotshot’, but never got his name,” instantly, Willow’s attention was focused on her best friend again. “He’s not just some ‘hotshot’, sweet cheeks, he’s Fiyero Deamorte. Voice like an angel, not to mention a bod that’ll get even a sister to sin.” “Hey!” Sebastian threw his hands up, but had a tease in his eyes as he shook his head. Lily laughed, loudly, her eyes stinging with happy tears. Willow bounced on her heels and took her arm. “I know! I could introduce ya to him! After our set! Whaddya say, Lil? Wanna walk on the wild side a little?” 

She bit her lip, uncertain. She hadn’t been out on a date in over a year, and the guy was crass at best. “I… I don’t know, Wills. Wh-what if…” Arms around her, Willow hugged Lily tight, brushing her fingers through raven hair. “What if nothin, puddin’. I’m introducin’ ya and you’re goin’ out on a date! I’ll be damned if I’m getting all the fun and you get nothin’.” Chuckling quietly, Lily reluctantly nodded. “What, um… what does he look like?” Willow clapped her hands together, her bright smile widening. “Oh, he’s a classy one! Real charmer too! Got this hair redder than wine and his eyes are so green, they make mine look pale!” A knot caught in her throat. Red hair? Her hands shook, and Sebastian noticed, his jaw set. “R-Red hair? H-He, um… W-Willow, y-you know about… about…” 

“Lily, sweetheart, of course I remember, but not every gent with red hair is this same character. Give him a chance! Please? For me?” Willow puffed out her lower lip, batting her eyelashes as she took her hand. Sighing shakily, Lily swallowed a few times and finally nodded. “I… all right. I’ll… I’ll give him a shot. But don’t make me sound like all I do is work!” “Pfft,” Sebastian scoffed that time, the tease back in his silver eyes. “All you do  _ is  _ work, Lil.” Lily opened her mouth to protest when Willow put her hands on her shoulders, kissing both of her cheeks with an air kiss. “I gotta get back there, show’s about to start. Love you both and stick around, okay? These parties are always a blast!” She took off, red hair swishing behind her. Finally, Lily was able to sit down, rubbing her face, unable to believe she’d agreed to get set up with someone. 

Sebastian gave her a look, eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face. “Finally gettin’ a date, huh? And a singer, too. Damn, Lils.” She groaned, letting her head fall back. “What did I just get myself into? I need a drink.” He slapped the table, smirk widening into a full blown smile. “Now, that’s what I like to hear! Wait there, I’ll go get ‘em. You still like the hard stuff?” Nodding as he stood, Lily took a look at everything and everyone around her. So many excited, smiling faces, each of them having a drink in hand, the buzz of conversation reverberating in her ears. “Yeah, Seb. Same stuff.” Once he’d left, she looked around more. Clad in a zoot suit, close to the back, was Jason Starkweather. She knew it was him just from his build, having to interrogate him a few times on prior cases. He saw her and inclined his head, tipping his hat.  _ It’s your night off, _ she hissed to herself.  _ Give him a break.  _ She nodded back. 

“All they had was brandy,” Sebastian returned with two tumblers and a decanter. “Sorry, doll.” She waved her hand dismissively, taking one of the tumblers from his hand. “Doesn’t matter, tastes better than bootlegged shit.” He snorted, taking his seat across from her and opening the decanter. He poured hers first, then his own, taking a rather large gulp before choking. “You know how much shit Cap would give us if he saw we weren’t bustin’ down on this?” Lily scoffed, taking a sip from her own. “Cap does it, too. Hypocritical fuck. And look. Look at these people, Seb. They’re  _ happy _ . They’re having a good time. So, for tonight, let’s forget we have a badge and let our hair down.” He toasted her, raising his glass. “Hear! Hear!” Glasses clinked and the lights dimmed, a spotlight on center stage. Show time. 

The host of the evening stepped on stage first, the band immediately following suit and picking up their instruments. “All right, guys and gals, we got a real treat for you tonight. Headlining acts, two redheads with that soulful sound we all know and love. Our very own local Willow Geneva Morgan and a big time favorite, Fiyero Deamorte! So, put your hands together for an act that’ll knock you senseless!” The crowd was in an uproar, everyone on their feet and in full applause, whistling and raising their voices. Lily had to smile. Even with someone famous in their midst, Willow still held her own in terms of popularity. The host left the stage after placing a second microphone, the spotlight dimming. Then, two lights came on, one on either end of the stage. The band started, and Willow was the first on stage, her husky, sultry voice filling the club and making everyone silent. Small as she was, being Lily’s exact height, her voice was powerful and commanded attention. 

The piece was a duet, so she knew Fiyero would be out soon. The tempo of the music changed and sure enough, he took the stage. Lily felt the air leave her lungs. Willow wasn’t lying, Fiyero was absolutely gorgeous and had a voice that hypnotized her, keeping her focus solely on him. She knew the crowd had to have the same reaction, completely transfixed on the redheads on stage, voices melding and blending together in perfect harmony. A pang of jealousy coursed through her and she quickly shook it off. Why would she be jealous of her best friend being able to sing? Willow had urged her several times to go into the business as well, but Lily never felt courageous enough to do it, despite her parents pushing her for so many years. She took a larger drink of her brandy, instantly regretting it. The stuff  _ burned _ , but it stopped her hands from clamming and calmed her heart rate down. 

Despite the fact he had red hair, she had to admit it was the most beautiful shade of red she’d ever seen. Part of her felt guilty. She’d turned down several dates the instant she saw someone had red hair, and she knew Willow was right. It was dark that night, so she couldn’t be sure what specific shade of red it had been, though she remembered the kiss he blew.  _ That’s enough! Take another drink and relax, Liliana!  _ Another large swallow and she coughed, hissing from the burn. Her eyes went to the stage once more.  _ He’s watching me! Stop it, Lily! You’re being paranoid! He could be looking at anyone! Willow couldn’t have mentioned me to him already!   _   


The song ended, sending the crowd into another round of uproarious applause. Fiyero and Willow bowed, both smiling brightly. Taking his microphone, the lights brightened a bit and he started to speak. “Thank you, everyone! This is one of the greatest welcomes I think I’ve ever received. Now, don’t think the show’s over just yet! The lovely Willow will still be performing and…” Even his speaking voice was hypnotic, melodic in its own right. He clicked his tongue, a teasing smile spreading across his face. Finally, he  _ did  _ look at her, Lily was sure of it. “I think I’ll be adding a few more songs of my own, as well. Sound like a fair deal for you folks?” Whistles, shouting and more applause. He certainly was a showman. Lily applauded with the rest of them, the alcohol and atmosphere making her smile a large one. Sebastian glanced over at her and tapped her shoulder. 

“Haven’t seen that smile in a long time, doll!” He had to shout over the crowd, but he was beaming, filled with pride at his girlfriend’s performance. “Yeah?” Lily called back, taking her drink and finishing it off. “What of it?” Sebastian poured her another, laughing. “Nothin’! Looks good on ya, that’s all! You should let your hair down more often!” She laughed that time. The lights dimmed again, and Willow was back on stage, green eyes bright, almost glowing in her exuberance. “Tonight’s the night, Lil.” Lily’s head whipped to her partner, hazel eyes wide with wonder. Sebastian tapped the breast pocket of his jacket, silver eyes bright and misty. “I’m gonna ask her tonight.” She was beaming, thoroughly and genuinely happy for the two people closest to her. “Atta boy! About time, Seb! She’s going to be ecstatic!” The music started and he smiled his usual ‘That’s my Willow’ smile, scratching the back of his head. 

As Willow sang, the band following her lead, Sebastian, as well as most of the males attending, had their focus solely on her. The crowd was transfixed, in total awe of the vivacious redhead taking the stage. She kept her eyes on Sebastian, the tiniest smile twitching the corners of her mouth upward as she kept in time with the music. After a few numbers, she’d finished, earning a standing ovation from everyone, men and women alike. Willow was all smiles, laughing as her eyes sparkled, waving to everyone in the club. “Golly, thanks so much, everyone! Y’all are too kind! I think Fiyero’s ready to perform his own pieces, so don’t be shy! Let’s welcome him back to the stage!” The applause continued, even as he set foot on stage, his own presence charming every soul in the room. Smiling just as bright as Willow had, he took the microphone, kissing the air beside her cheek and even gave her a small bow. 

“Thank you, Willow, and wasn’t she on fire tonight, ladies and gentlemen?”  _ Willow wasn’t lyin’. He really is charming.  _ As the crowd gave their agreement through whistles and applause, Fiyero’s eyes scoured the room, the bright smile never leaving his face. His eyes fell on her, and for the briefest moment, she could have sworn that his smile widened.  _ No, she didn’t say anything yet. She couldn’t have.  _ He bit his lip, laughing quietly when he spoke again. “I have a few pieces I’ll be performing for you folks tonight, then we’ll have several others coming to the stage.” The music started, the lights dimming and a spotlight reflected solely on him. Smooth and slow, a love song, his voice reverberating through the club and sending the crowd into silence. Lily couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Neither could anyone else, it seemed. When he sang, the world seemed to disappear, leaving nothing else but him. 

After a few pieces, he finished, smiling grandly and taking a deep bow, blowing kisses to the audience and moving backstage. As the host came back out, Lily took another swallow of her drink, seeing her partner’s jaw set. “What’s up with you?” Seeming to notice she’d spoken, Sebastian shook his head, taking a swallow of his drink and finishing it off. “Guy lays it on thick, don’t he?” “What are you talkin’ about, Seb? How?” He scoffed, refilled their tumblers, and took another drink of his own. “Don’t give me that shit, Lil. His eyes never left your face the whole time he was on stage. I mean, who does he think he is? Looking at you like that?” Lily snorted, which turned into peals of laughter. “Are you kidding me? Looking at me like what?” Sebastian, deadpan, narrowed his eyes for a moment. “Don’t play dumb, doll. He looked like…” Pushing his hair back, he reclined in his seat, kicking his ankle over his knee. “He looked like he wanted to get his hands on you.” Fighting the urge to scoff, she took another drink when Willow almost skipped to them, Fiyero behind her. 

“Wills, you were amazing! Swear to Christ, I gotta bring you to the station to shut the others up when I’m trying to think!” Willow giggled and took Sebastian’s arm, still smiling with exhilaration. “I don’t know if I could handle a buncha rowdy cops, honey pie. One’s enough for me.” Lily shook her head when her friend gestured to Fiyero, and she felt her throat knot up. “By the way, guys, this is Fiyero. Fiyero, this gentleman here is my fella Sebastian and that little lady I’ve gushed so much about is our darlin’ Lily.” Completely confident, he closed the distance between them, allowing her to get a better look at his eyes. They were green, all right, but there was no way a shade that deep was natural. They had to be, though. “I… you’re  _ the  _ Lily Eriksen? Famous detective Lily Eriksen?” Lily choked, face flush and her hands became clammy. “I… I’m just a detective, Mr. Deamorte. Wouldn’t go so far as famous. N-Not like… not like you.” 

That was a first. Lily hadn’t stammered in years, and with just a simple sentence, she felt like a schoolgirl all over again. His laughter was rich, musical as his voice, his smile bright and happy. “Your reputation precedes you, then, darling. Even before Willow mentioned you, your name was on the lips of others since I’ve come to town. And that is saying something, detective. But please, there’s no need to be formal with me, not when we’re getting to know each other, is there? Call me Fiyero.” Exhaling heavily through her nose, she tucked her head down and nodded. “Th-then… then call me Lily, please.” Fiyero opened his mouth, closing it abruptly and shook his head. “I… forgive me. It seems your beauty leaves me unable to speak properly. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lily.” Taking her hand, he left a kiss on her knuckles, peering up at her with eyes nothing less than vivid emeralds. Her blush deepened and she bit her lip. 

“Th-the pleasure is all mine, Fiyero. W-Would you, um… would you like to join us?” Glancing to Sebastian and Willow, his eyes once again focused on her, his head tilting slightly. “I’d love to, darling, but first,” with a low bow and a grand gesture of his hand, he smiled at her and winked. “Would you dance with me?” Lily’s breath hitched, hazel eyes scrambling to find Willow urging her to go for it while Sebastian just kept his lips pursed, watching over them like a brother would. “I… Y-Yes, I-I’d like that.” Quickly grabbing the tumbler, still filled with her drink, Lily took several large drinks, finishing it completely as Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the center of the club. Taking the empty glass from her hand, he set it on a nearby table and took her hands. 

The dancing crowd dispersed a little, giving them room, and while Lily hadn’t danced in years, she was grateful to have a partner light on his feet. “So,” Fiyero twirled her, bringing her to his chest with a teasing smile. “How does a beautiful woman like you become a detective, love? A rather renowned one, at that.” Laughing dryly, she tried to ignore the clamor of her heart as she remembered that night, still keeping pace with him. “I, uh… th-that’s a bit of a long story. Would you hate me if I wanted to tell you some other time?” “Not at all, my dear, everyone has their reasons for the paths they take, right?” Feeling as if a large weight had been removed from her chest, she sighed, flashing a grateful smile. “But, if it’s something that still bothers you, would you allow me to shoulder some of that burden with you?” Perfect timing. The music had changed, something a lot slower, a dance meant for couples and Lily was left speechless. 

“Wh-why? I-I mean why as in… why would you w-want to do that? F-For me, of all people? W-We just met.” One hand rested on the small of her back, pulling her against his chest, the other hand lacing their fingers together. Fiyero didn’t falter, his expression entirely earnest as he spoke. “Because I find myself immensely enjoying your company, darling, and I’d like to spend more time with you, if you’ll let me. And such beauty should never experience a burden that weighs on her heart.” Lily’s mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound would emit, and she realized: it wasn’t just redheads she steered away from. Any potential prospect of dating, she completely avoided, absorbed entirely in her work. “I…” her voice was soft as she tried to find the words. Fiyero brought his head beside hers, lips at her ear. “I can see that you’re nervous, love, but there’s no reason to be. I won’t hurt you. Of that, you have my word.” 

With a soft kiss on her cheek, he put his forehead to hers, never minding the way people stopped to watch them. “I-I… O-Okay. I think… I think I’d like that. A-A lot, actually. I-I’d love to spend more time with you.” Fiyero grinned, flashing pearly white teeth. “I was hoping you’d say that, darling. Would you mind my showing up tomorrow? I’d like to take you to lunch.” Her eyebrows rose briefly in surprise, but she found herself nodding, a smile growing on her face. “Lunch sounds great.” After a few more songs, Lily found herself getting tired, and he escorted her back to their table, pulling a chair for her and sitting across from her. The brandy was getting low, she noticed, and Sebastian took it upon himself to get another one, stumbling every so often. “He’s totally smashed,” Willow giggled and nudged her. “Someone’s in big brother mode already, but he’ll live.” 

“If he doesn’t stumble on his face,” Lily snickered, hazel flashing to Fiyero’s emeralds and smiled shyly. “Ooh, what’s this I see? The hardass detective, blushing?” Willow was teasing them, more specifically,  _ her _ . “About time I get to see a softer side of you! It’s been years, Lily! And you two look stunning together.” Fiyero chuckled and reached across the table, taking her hand with a sweet smile. “Of course, we do. And how could we not? She’s practically a queen, and I just want to keep that entrancing smile on her face.” Willow cooed and awed, fanning her face as Sebastian returned. Flustered, Lily consumed more alcohol at a quicker rate, and soon, her head was spinning. Overheated, completely drunk, there was no way she was getting home on her own. “H-Hey, uhm… Seb? Can you and Wills give me a lift? I think I had too much.” “Sure thing, doll, and I can grab your wheels in the mornin’.” Lily unsteadily got to her feet, her head swimming in its drunken haze when she stumbled. “That… that works. I, uh… I really need to get home.” Fiyero stood and offered his hand. “Actually, you two should head home. I can take her.”

Sebastian scoffed, stumbling as well, but more together than Lily. “You? You don’t… even know where she lives.” Willow took his hand, still amused and shook her head. “I’ll tell him, big fella. I’m driving you home tonight as it is.” “Thank you, darling,” After she told him the address, he went to Lily’s side, he wrapped his arm around her waist and put her head on his shoulder. “Lean on me, love, I’ll get you home safely.” “Mm? Hmm.. o-okay. M-My legs f-feel funny.” Willow laughed even harder, letting Sebastian lean on her. “She’s trashed!” A small chuckle sounded in Fiyero’s chest and in one movement, tucked his arm behind Lily’s knees and lifted her, carrying her bridal style. “Hey, Deamorte,” Sebastian’s inebriated silver eyes locked on the redhead, his eyes narrowing as he pointed at him. “You’re anything less than a gentleman with her and I’ll-” “All right, fella, that’s enough,” Smiling apologetically, Willow led him out ahead of Fiyero. Lily whimpered, tucking her face in Fiyero’s neck. 

“Can we stop spinning, please?” He laughed, carrying her outside, the crisp air sobering her slightly, just enough to raise her head. “Th-thank you.” Her smile was a soft one, her thin fingers reaching up to trace his cheek and jaw. “Hm… you’re gorgeous. Why do you like me?” His car had come around, the parking attendant opening the back door for them. “I see no reason not to like you, darling,” his voice was kept low, easing her in a position to keep her comfortable. Fiyero reclined in the seat, resting Lily’s head on his chest and running his fingers through her hair. “You really make an impression on someone.” He gave the directions to his driver, his thumb running over her lip as she curled to him. “I… didn’t mean to drink so m-much. M-Must make a pretty poor im-impression, huh?” Turning her glassy hazel eyes up to his clear green, she had to admit she really liked his smile. 

Humming softly, Fiyero brushed his fingers across her cheek. “Not at all, love, you’ve just had an exciting night. That doesn’t mean it made a poor impression. Quite the opposite, actually. I’d like to see you enjoy yourself like you did tonight.” The corners of her mouth twitched upward in a sleepy smile. “Mhmm. Me too.” Turning slightly, he tilted her chin up and brought their lips together. That seemed to sober her up a fraction more and she responded to it, holding the back of his neck and straightening to better meet his kiss. It quickly grew heated, more intense, his lips coaxing hers apart and their tongues met, dancing together and he gripped her hip. When Lily whimpered, the kiss slowly broke, leaving her panting and a little confused. “What… what is it? Did I… did I do something wrong?” Fiyero exhaled a heavy breath, his fingers in her hair once more. “Not at all, darling, but you’re drunk. I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I let this continue tonight.” 

“We’ve arrived, sir.” The car had parked, the driver leaving his seat to open the door for them. Disappointed as she felt, he was right. Alcohol often led to bad decisions, and she was still a virgin. That would be something she’d be humiliated to explain to her partner the next day. Fiyero stepped out first, offering his hand and helping her out, carrying her to the front door- which was wide open. “Please tell me that I’m hallucinating my door being open.” “I’m… afraid not, love. You didn’t leave it like this?” Lily shook her head, heart clamoring. “N-No, I… I locked it. I remember and… c-could you help me down, please?” Easing her to her feet, he held her waist and helped her inside. 

Her home had been destroyed, every piece of furniture broken, every dish shattered. Even her fridge had been knocked over, handles broken in pieces across the floor. Lily’s eyes stung. Who the hell broke in and did this?  _ Oh gods. Maggie.  _ She stumbled further in, hands shaking furiously. “M-Maggie? Maggie, baby, I’m home. God, I…” “Who’s Maggie?” Fiyero never left her side, helping her through the sharp and dangerous debris. “S-She’s my c-cat. I-I’ve had her since… since she was a baby. P-Please… please help me find her.” Nodding, he stepped in front of her, taking both her hands in his and walking carefully backward. “Where did you last see her, love?” A few tears fell and she bit her lip, now completely sober. “M-My room. S-She was asleep when I… when I left and-” Lily choked on a sob and he stopped, bringing her into his arms to comfort her. “She’s all I have. I-I can’t lose her.” Voice broken as much as her furniture, she held onto Fiyero’s coat, struggling to control herself. 

“We’ll find her. I promise you, darling, we’ll find your cat.” Sniffing, she hiccupped and nodded, allowing him to once again take her hands. “Where’s your room?” “D-Down the hall and… and to th-the right.” Leading her to her room, having to step over several broken frames, she saw holes in her walls, insulation torn out in chunks. It made her afraid to see her room. Slowly, Fiyero opened the door and she choked. Room just as destroyed as the rest of her house, there was still no sign of Maggie. But there was no blood, no scratches along any surface that she could see, and her windows were broken. Lily shook with panic and grief, her knees shaking beneath her. Strong arms around her, she held onto Fiyero, crying all over again. “S-She’s gone. M-My baby, she… she’s gone.” “Shh,” fingers in her hair, he kissed her temple, keeping her held to him. “Do you see anything where she’s been hurt?” 

Lily shook her head. “N-No… M-Maybe… Maybe she got out?” Daring to feel the slightest surge of hope, her eyes met his and he gave her a gentle smile. “Maybe, darling. We’ll keep looking, okay?” She sniffed, moving on unsteady legs to the rest of the house. Not one piece of furniture was left preserved, and her case files were gone as well. With everything smashed and broken, those were the only things left whole, and they were gone.  _ Fuck. Whoever has Mags took my case files! They know about Rose!  _ Breaths heavy and shaking, her eyes went over the entire area in a panic, looking for something,  _ anything _ , to give her a clue as to who broke in. “Do you know who would do this, love?” She shook her head, frozen in disbelief when she saw it. Nestled into her broken radio was a small jewelry box, gold, topped with red ribbon in a bow.  _ Shit _ . 

“I-I don’t kn-know, but… but I-I think I have an idea…” Fiyero’s eyebrows knit together, perplexed as she released his hand and lifted her skirt enough to step over the debris and pick up the box. Small hands shook and became clammy the moment her fingers closed around it. Knot in her throat, Lily swallowed, but it only grew as her other hand held the bottom, prying it apart with her eyes closed. Fiyero had stepped behind her, hands on her waist when she felt him flinch. Opening her eyes, her gaze unwillingly went to the box’s contents, instantly churning her stomach. Lips. Someone’s fucking lips. With a rose petal and another goddamned note. 

 

_ I really don’t like loose lips, Sunshine. Careful of the company you keep. They may just find you in trouble.  _

 

_                                         Xoxo, _

_                                                Rose _


End file.
